Sentinels of Justice
by Please Delete No Longer In Use
Summary: A young boy, abandoned in an African village, becomes a powerful teen when he discovers an ancient sword. Knowing he has a destiny to fulfil, he sets out to form a new superhero team the Sentinels. Pairings RaeOC


**AN: This is my first story that will focus mainly on my OCs, and also my first Titan/OC pairing. Read and enjoy!

* * *

**

**Sentinels of Justice**

**Prologue – Moon Blade**

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" a woman whispered tearfully to her husband, clutching a sleeping toddler in her arms.

Her partner nodded solemnly. "It's the only way to fulfil his destiny."

"But he's only two years old!" the female protested. "Surely we could just keep us with him for another few years!"

"You know what we have to do! You know it cannot wait!" the man snapped back.

His wife wiped away a tear, and felt a lump rise into her throat. "But…the thought of leaving him with total strangers…"

"They're not all strangers, honey," he told his wife, his voice taking on a reassuring, comforting tone. "We know lots of people in Ghana – Kerima, Makalu the healer, Meta…they'll give him a good home. I promise."

"We barely know any of them! Why can't he stay with us? Please, I just want to - -"

"We've been through all this!" the male bit back at his wife, his voice burning with fury. "Now just leave him in Makalu's hut! Now!"

With a reluctant nod, the woman slipped through the shadows and into a small, primitive wooden hut. She carefully placed her slumbering son onto the ancient healer's bed. Before leaving, she took one last glance at her son, and the bearded, tribal old man sleeping next to him, before exiting the hut and vanishing into the night.

_Fifteen years later _

Cray's eyes fluttered open. He groaned wearily before sitting up in his bed and glancing around the hut he shared with Jihele, the son of the former healer, Makalu. The old man and his son had become his family after he had been abandoned – he had grown up alongside Jihele thinking of him as a younger brother, and Makalu, his father. The worst day of seventeen-year-old Cray's life was when Makalu passed away, and he realised that he had no parents left in the world.

Cray never thought about his real parents; he was disgusted at them for abandoning their child without leaving him any clue about his past or heritage. For all he cared, they could go jump off a cliff – he wished he would never have to see them. Cray himself was very popular in Ghana. He was a tall boy, quite athletic, with dark blue hair pulled back into a ponytail and a scar cutting through his right eye.

"Jihele! Time to get up!" Cray called, swinging himself off of his bed and shaking his friend awake.

"Cray…what's goin' on?" the thirteen-year-old boy groaned.

Cray chuckled. "We have to get up, that's what's going on!"

Jihele ran a hand back through his matted jet-black hair and gave a loud yawn, before sitting up with a sigh. "Damn hunting sessions!" The youth groaned as he climbed out of his bed and followed his 'brother' down to the stream to wash.

Cray plunged his hands into the clear, sparkling azure water, and splashed the cooling liquid across his face. "Aah! Nothing like a bit of cold water to wake you up!"

Jihele dunked his head into the water, yanking at his hair to loosen any chunks of dirt. The boy pulled his head above the water, shook away some of the moisture, and grabbed his spear. "Let's get this over and done with!"

Cray laughed heartily. "So impatient!" The teen retrieved a spear for himself and led the way into the forest.

The two boys slipped through the dense brush of leaves and bushes, having no need to shield their eyes from the morning sun as it could not break through the thick canopy that the leaves of the towering trees provided. They stayed alert and focused, each scanning the area around them for possible food. Little did they know that their would-be meal would find them…

Cray tensed suddenly, stopping dead still. He clamped his index finger to his mouth, signalling for his companion to be silent.

"What is it?" Jihele hissed as quietly as he could.

"Can't you hear it?"

Jihele listened intently, and sure enough, he heard a light rustling of footsteps heading towards them. Heavy footsteps. Footsteps he had been told to look out for…and run if her ever heard them. He squealed in fear and turned to sprint, away, but ground to a halt when he saw that Cray was charging towards the sound, spear held out before him.

"Cray!" Jihele screeched, giving up being silent. "You know that it's a - -"

"Aw! Come on, stop being such a scaredy-cat, Jihele!" Cray called back with a laugh, before disappearing into the underbrush.

Jihele reluctantly followed, to see his brother tussling with a fully-grown mountain lion with magnificent golden fur and a long, shaggy oak-coloured mane. Cray rolled away from the creature, narrowly avoiding one large paw that would have torn into his shoulder. Jihele was struck by fear – his jaw dropped, and so did his spear. The lion turned its attention to the younger boy, and strode towards its prey, saliva dripping from its long fangs, and its beady eyes narrowing in greed.

"Jihele, move!" Cray snapped, bounding forward and plunging his spear into the predator's hip.

The lion let out a pained, but still terrifyingly savage roar as crimson blood stained its golden fur. Cray tore the weapon free from its hip and attacked again, spearing its leg this time. The lion wriggled free and turned on Cray, launching an assault and a fluid leap and slash. Cray blocked…but his spear paid the price for it as it snapped neatly in half. It snarled and scraped its claws across Cray's chest. The boy shrieked in agony. The lion slammed its full weight into its prey, causing him to fall limply to the ground, moaning in pain.

It opened his wide mouth, preparing to feast…when a second spear dug into its back. The creature growled in frustration and pain, and tore away from the spear, spraying blood across its wielder – Jihele. The lion moved so fast and lithely that Jihele had no chance at all – the creature slammed onto his chest, jamming its fangs into his arm and scratching wildly at its stunned foe.

Cray only saw blood spray into the air, and heard only the lion salivating as it claimed its breakfast, but it was enough – Jihele was dead, and it was all his fault.

The lion turned back to its injured prey, ready to finish its morning meal. Cray knew he had to run, but his body was racked with pain…he couldn't do it…he'd never make it…but he had to try! Using his last ounce of strength to spring to his feet and run, Cray began his escape.

As he sprinted through the jungle, his breath became little more than a wheezing rasp as he stumbled mindlessly forward. He heard the lion pursuing, getting closer…and closer…Cray's mind was a blur as his vision gave way to a distorted image of dots…and then his foot suddenly came into contact with stone. Cool, smooth, dusty stone with patches of foliage sprawled across it.

Cray forced away the dots that clouded his vision, and he saw that he was inside some sort of temple. It was a large stone construction with towering pillars coated in thick ivy encircling a platform that rose above everything else. There were spiral stairs leading up to the top of the podium, which rose up through a whole at the top of the temple and gazed out over the jungle, only just below the level of the tallest trees.

The sound of sharp claws grinding against stone assaulted Cray's ears – the lion was still shadowing him. The teen knew that if he didn't move, he would be dead in a few moments, and although he wasn't well enough to escape, he might as well attempt it. He broke into a run, clambering up the spiral stairs with his pursuer following close behind. A claw caught onto his foot, drawing blood and causing him to fall down. The creature extended another paw and slashed the boy's eye, leaving the white of the eye to fall away and slap onto the floor.

The lion growled in anticipation of the coming meal, but Cray broke free of its grip and, in a sudden burst of strength, slammed his foot into the animal's face. The lion lost its balanced and tumbled off the edge of the stairs, landing hard on the stone floor. It wasn't dead, but it was stunned and dazed. Cray let out an exhausted splutter and continued up the stairs, dragging himself round and upwards until he reached the top.

There was a large oak case on a raised section of the platform, and miraculously, it was not dusty or dirty at all. Cray forced himself to his feet, groaning in pain for a moment and clutching a hand to his chest, which was bleeding profusely. He opened the case's lid and peered curiously inside.

A magnificent sword lay inside – it had a thick blue-black handle with a red lace string tied around the end, and cobalt streaks cutting down through the blade. This blue design on the sword seemed to pulsate and glow, and occasionally a crackle of sky blue energy would writhe through the sword.

Cray was transfixed. The sword was amazing! Reaching out tentatively, he placed his fingers the handle of the weapon and gripped it tightly. He let out a gasp as a energising feeling washed through his body. His wounds began to glow blue, and slowly vanished from his body. Even his eye completely healed, although, strangely enough, a scar was left running through the skin around his right eye.

Cray grinned in excitement and blinked in shock; but his reaction was cut short as the lion appeared from nowhere, bounding toward him. Cray instinctively swung the sword…a wave of energy washed outwards from the blade, slamming into the lion and hurling it out into the jungle.

"Whoa…" Cray mumbled…and another blue energy blast jolted through him, this time crackling across his forehead.

And suddenly he knew.

He knew everything. He was the latest Moon Knight. And he had a destiny to fulfil. He glanced down at the rags he was wearing. He did have a destiny to fulfil, but he'd need some new clothes first.

* * *

**R&R please! The Titans will show up in Chapter 3, but Raven will be in it the most since it is a Raven/Moon Knight pairing.  
Next chapter: Cray journeys to America to rescue his long-lost sister from an American imprisonment camp!**


End file.
